Born to Run
Synopsis After Charlie points out that the people rescued from the island will be surrounded by media scrutiny, Kate asks to be the fourth person on the raft, saying she has sailing experience. Michael refuses, saying the raft is full, with Michael, Walt, Jin, and Sawyer. Michael is subsequently poisoned and after Jack interrogates suspected people including Sawyer and Kate, Sawyer reveals to everyone on the island that Kate is the fugitive the U.S. Marshal was escorting, and blames her for attempting to poison Michael; it is also revealed that she kept Joanna's passport and had intentionally damaged the photo so she could use it as her own. Previously only Jack and Hurley had prior knowledge of her fugitive status. After examining the compounds left in the water bottle, Jack discovers Sun attempted to get Jin sick so that he would have to stay behind, but his water bottle was switched with Michael's by accident. Sun reveals in a conversation that Kate had suggested the poisoning, but promises Kate not to tell anyone. Sayid and Locke reveal the hatch to Jack, who agrees with Locke to find a way to open it, much to Sayid's dismay. When Locke briefly touches Walt, who is not even aware of the hatch, Walt begs him not to open "that thing." In the flashback, Kate returns to her home town in Iowa, where she meets former boyfriend Tom Brennan, who is now a doctor. Tom and Kate had grown up together, and had always expected to be married when they grew up. Since Kate left town, however, Tomhas presumably married Rachel, and they have a baby, Connor. Tom and Kate visit a tree in the middle of a cow pasture and dig up a lunchbox time capsule they had buried on August 15, 1989. Among the items in the capsule were Tom's toy airplane, which Kate retrieved from the safety deposit box in an earlier episode and now has with her on the island, and a tape recorder with a recording of the two of them talking. Tom says on the tape, "You always want to run away," and Kate replies, "Yeah, and you know why." Kate has returned to her home town because an unknown helper has sent her a letter along with some money to tell her that her mother, Diane Janssen, is dying of cancer and is in the hospital. With Tom's help, she is able to be alone with Diane, but when Diane wakes up and sees Kate standing over her, she begins screaming for help. A guard grabs her, and Kate knocks him out. Forced to escape, she runs into Tom, who gives her the keys to his car. But when Kate tells him to get away, he refuses, and joins her in the car. When police try to block them in and begin shooting, Kate rams the police car and then crashes Tom's car into another car. Tom is immobile and bleeding; it is unclear if he was hit by one of the bullets or if he injured himself against the dashboard, though he is presumably dead. Kate leaves him (and the toy airplane) in the car and flees. Back on the island, Walt confesses to Michael that he was responsible for the fire that destroyed the first raft. Walt tells Michael that he did it because he wanted to stay on the island. Michael agrees that they do not have to leave the island, but Walt now insists that they have to leave. Gallery Image:Bor1.jpg|Jack, Sayid, and Locke at the Hatch Image:Bor2.jpg|Jack tending to Michael Image:Bor3.jpg|Jack talking to Sun Image:Bor4.jpg|Walt telling Michael that he set the first raft on fire Category:Episódios Category:1ª Temporada